


Gift Giving

by Hufflepuffarchive



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Darkstache - Freeform, bastard dads, yandal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuffarchive/pseuds/Hufflepuffarchive
Summary: A Redeemed Derek Derekson Christmas story
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Derek has changed a lot since living with the egos. He became a little more caring, finally acting like a loving father to Eric, and had finally found love again. He even found his Christmas spirit he had lost long ago. He loved spending time with the egos, watching Christmas movies and drinking hot cocoa with them, while wearing ugly Christmas sweaters. He loved making cookies for his sons Eric and Randal, along with the other egos, and singing carols. But he always found the most joy when he would give gifts to others. He loved how giddy King was when he gave him a new cap for Christmas, and how excited Wilford was when he gave him a cotton candy maker, and he loved the joy in Eric and Randal’s face when he gave Eric a sewing kit and Randal a new hard hat. Yes, he loved giving gifts but never loved receiving any.

There was a time when he was cruel to the others when Christmas came around. He would yell or give dirty glares to everyone if they even tried to say Merry Christmas to him. He even made King cry that year after throwing a sweater on the ground that he made for him. He was a horrible, cruel man back then, who didn’t deserve a gift, he still believes he doesn’t. After the way, he treated everyone and his son… He didn’t deserve anything.

But that was in the past, he’s changed now, and he has a family again, a family that cares for him when he knows they shouldn’t.

This year Derek was sitting on the couch, slipping on a sweater with dollar signs all over it, before turning to a bright-eyed King with a wide smile on his face waiting for a response. “Thank you, King. I love it,” he whispered.

“I knew you would!” King cheered as he pulled Derek into a rib crushing hug.

Derek just smiled, returning the hug, giving him a pat on the back. He then watched as King let go, running out of the room.

“Hey, darling.”

Derek jumped turning to see Ed standing right behind him on the other side of the couch, causing Derek to smile, watching as he leaned down, kissing his cheek. “Hey. Done at the farm I see.”

“Yeah, the horses are closed up in the barn.” Ed began as he walked around the couch, sitting next to Derek, leaning back with a sigh. “They would not stop whinnying until I put their heating blankets on them, spoiled things.” he chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Derek, pulling him close. “So we got four days till Christmas.”

“Uhuh.” Derek agreed with a sigh, looking at the fire in the fireplace, resting his head on Ed’s shoulder.

“And what do you want for Christmas?”

Derek just sighed, closing his eyes. “You asked me that ten times already and I told you nothing.”

“Oh come on. Surely there is something you want.” Ed argued, watching as Derek pulled away, rubbing his head. “Okay how about something you need, new glasses, shoes, thermal cup.”

“When am I gonna need a thermal cup?” Derek asked squinting his eyes at Ed.

Ed just shrugged as he leaned back. “You never know.”

Derek then shook his head, turning back to the fire. “No, I don’t need anything either.”

Ed just sighed as he sat up, nudging Derek’s should with his. “Everybody wants something for Christmas.”

“Yeah but not everybody deserves it,” Derek whispered, looking down at the ground.

Ed’s smile fell, noticing that sad look in Derek’s eyes. He quickly took Derek’s hands into his own, getting his attention. “Do you think you don’t deserve anything?”

Pressed his mouth shut, knowing that he didn’t deserve anything… Not after everything he’s done. “I just don’t want anything… Can we leave it at that?”

Ed was hesitant, wanting him to answer his question but he just sighed, dropping the subject. So he just smiled, squeezing his hands. “Well, I know you don’t like receiving gifts, but I know you like giving. What do you plan on getting Eric?”

Derek’s smile returned as he looked up at Ed, before looking around, making sure Eric wasn’t near. When it was clear he leaned in. “Eric’s been wanting this new sewing machine for months now. He already knows so much about it now, you’d think he owns the thing.”

“Well, that would be a nice gift.” Ed smiled. “How much is it?”

“Oh, it’s a lot.” Derek sighed, shaking his head. “About 400. He said he’s saving for it, but knowing him, he probably spent all his money on everyone else’s presents. So, I thought I could get it. My check comes in tomorrow, all I got to do is cash it in and go and purchase it. I got everyone else on my list so it’s just his left. Care to join me?”

Ed smiled, pulling Derek close. “I’d love to… You’re a good dad.”

Derek’s smile slightly wavered as he looked down. ‘I could be better" he thought. He went to speak, but before he could, Wilford formed out of nowhere holding Derek’s banjo case. “Uh oh, it’s time for some Christmas toons, take it away Derek!” Wilford shouted, getting everyone’s attention, as he handed the banjo to Derek.

Everyone smiled as they gathered into the living room, sitting either on the other side of the couch, on the couch, or just on the floor, waiting for Derek to play.

Derek held the case tightly, turning to see Eric sitting next to him, giving him a thumbs-up before he sighed, giving them all a grin. “Alright,” he whispered as he opened the case, revealing a goldtone cc-100 Cripple Creek Banjo. It still looked pristine condition. He positioned himself, tuning it for a second before putting his fingers on the strings. “Any requests?”

It was the next day, and Derek was cleaning up and restocking some items, while Ed swept. After Derek finished restocking the last items, he turned to Ed who swept the last of the dirt into the trash, turning to him with a smile. “You done Ed?”

“That I am. You got your check?”

“Right here,” Derek said, holding up and envelope. “Let’s walk to the bank and cash it in.” with that he stuffed it into his pocket and walked out of the door with Ed, locking the store up.

Both men were strolling down the sidewalk, Derek’s arm wrapped around Ed, pushing his scarf up to keep his face warm, leaning on Ed to keep warm when he noticed that they were about to pass the music store to the right of him. He looked in the window, his eyes landing on a musical instrument he had been eyeing for a while it was a Deering Ivanhoe 5- String Banjo. It was a beauty, designs carved into the walnut wood neck of the instrument

Ed noticed how Derek was slowing down a bit causing him to turn to Derek, realizing that he was looking in the window. He then looked with him realizing that he was looking at the banjo, causing him to smile. “It’s a beauty isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” the salesman agreed before looking at the price, find that it was $12,995. “But very pricey,” he commented as they walked along.

“Yeah, I know. I remembered that my guitar set me back for about-.”

Before Ed could finish, a man bumped right into Derek, causing the salesman to almost trip ice making him slide. Luckily, Ed caught Derek before he could fall, checking him over. “You okay darlin’?!” Ed watched as Derek looked up at him in shock nodding his head. He then pulled him up turning to the guy who was walking away. “Watch where you’re going, partner!”

“Sorry about that!” the guy called back, not looking at them as he quickly walked away.

“Some people,” Ed growled, he then turned to Derek with a smile. “Let’s get to the bank before it closes.” with that, they continued walking.

After a few minutes of walking, they finally reached the bank, though, snow was beginning to fall, causing the two men to shiver. They were just happy to get somewhere where there was heating.

“We finally made it.” Ed grinned watching as Derek rubbed his hands together.

“About time.” Derek chuckled, reaching into his pocket. “Let’s get this check cashed in and-.” Derek froze, finding that his pocket was completely empty. Blinking, he felt into his other pocket, but there was nothing in it either. He then began to pat himself down, looking down and around him.

Ed took notice of this, his smile starting to waiver when Derek’s eyes were full of worry. “You okay?”

“My check… I-I can’t find it.” Derek whispered looking around, maybe he might have dropped it.

“You didn’t leave it at the store, did you?”

“N-No I-I put it in my pocket.” he began, checking his pockets one last time, beginning to panic. “Shit shit shit!”

“Calm down Darlin,” Ed began as he held Derek’s shoulder. “Do you remember it being in your pocket.”

“Yes, I-I double-checked before we walked past the music store and bumped right into that-.” Derek froze, beginning to put two and two together. “That guy… I felt a tug in my pocket when he bumped into me… Shit!… That guy must have stolen it!”

Ed’s eyes grew wide as he looked down the sidewalk from where they walked. That was a little way back, the guy must have been long gone now.

“What am I gonna do?! I-I didn’t get Eric anything!” Derek began to tear up, grabbing at his head, looking at the ground. “And I’m fucking broke, th-that check w-was gonna g-get him-.” Derek froze, feeling as Ed pulled him into a hug, causing him to stare ahead in shock.

“It’s okay, just calm down,” Ed whispered rubbing his back. “It’s okay.”

Tears streamed down Derek’s cheeks as he hugged Ed back, squinting his eyes shut as he a sob escaped his lips, holding Ed tightly.

They decided to walk back though, they were quiet. Ed turned to Derek, finding that he was staring at the ground, his eyes red and puffy, his hands stuffed into his pockets as he shivered. Ed sighed as he pulled Derek close, guiding him down the sidewalk. “It’s okay, Derek. You’ll think of something.”

Derek sniffled as he stared ahead as they were just now passing the music store, his eyes landing on the banjo. Right then and there, an idea formed in his head, knowing what he had to do in order to get the money for his son’s gift.

The next day, Derek was standing in a pawn shop, holding his case that held his beloved banjo, that he had for years. He was staring at a man who was reading a magazine, before noticing him, prompting him to put the magazine down. “I… I would like to sell this,” Derek whispered setting the case on the desk, opening it up for him to see.

The man’s eyes went wide as he picked the banjo up, looking it over. “What a fine instrument you have here sir. Not even a scratch on it… I’m willing to give you… 400?”

“That’s perfect,” Derek said with a smile but his eyes said otherwise as he looked at his instrument.

The man looked at him before looking back at the instrument. “Looking for extra cash for Christmas is that it?”

“Y-You could say that.” Derek sighed, looking down at his hands.

“Well, how’s about I give you 500?” the man asked opening his safe, looking at a wide-eyed Derek.

“N-No you… You don’t have to-.”

“Well it’s the holidays.” the man interrupted, pulling out 5 hundred dollar bills, opening Derek’s hand and placing the money in it. “You buy them something special alright?”

Derek smiled, giving him a nod. “I-I will sir.”

“Great, Merry Christmas, or happy holidays.” the man said waving him off.

“You too, and thank you.” Derek smiled as he walked out of the store, looking down at the money, before pocketing it with a sigh, before looking up about to walk back to the store when he saw Ed looking at him with wide eyes. “Ed? I thought you were back at the?”

“I came to check on Ya.” Ed began as he walked forward. “You gave up your instrument? You didn’t have to do that.”

“I did what I had to do.” Derek sighed, casting his eyes to the ground.

“But we could have found another way-.”

“There was no other way. I’m not borrowing someone else’s hard-earned money. It was either this or setting Eric up for disappointment… And I’m not going to do that.” Derek shook his head closing his eyes. “Not again.”

“And you’re willing to give up something you love for him?” Ed asked with a sad grin.

Derek gave Ed a nod, looking at him. “Family comes first.”

Ed smiled, as he walked up to Derek, taking his hands into his own lightly kissing them. “As I said before, you’re a good dad.”

Derek just closed his eyes, resting his head on Ed’s shoulder. “Is the store closed up?”

“It is.”

“Thank you… I’m gonna go get my boy his gift… You want to come?” Derek asked looking up at Ed.

“You go on ahead Darlin’,” Ed said with a smile.

Derek gave him a nod, before heading for the store that held Eric’s gift, not noticing Ed’s smile as he turned down the other way of the sidewalk able to see the music store. “I got some last-minute Christmas shopping to do,” he whispered as he head for the store.


	2. Ending

It was finally Christmas morning and the first one to wake up was Wilford who yawned as he stretched, blinking a couple of times before remembering what day it was, his eyes going wide. “IT’S CHRISTMAS!!” he shouted before turning to a sleeping Dark. “DARK WAKE UP ITS CHRISTMAS!!!”

Dark just groaned as he turned over covering himself, making Wilford frown.

“Dark?! Darky?!” Wilford began bouncing up and down, making the bed shake under his weight. “Dark! Dark! Dark! Darky! Darky!”

“God Wil what?!” Dark snapped, looking up at Wilford in anger.

“IT’S CHRISTMAS!” Wilford shouted as he hopped out of bed.

Dark sighed as he sat up, rubbing his head. “Well, I’m up now.”

“OH SANTAPLIER BETTER HAVE ATE MY GUN SHAPED COOKIES!” Wilford shouted as he yanked the door open and zoomed out.

“WIL WAIT PUT YOUR DAMN PANTS ON!” Dark shouted as he walked after him tightening his black robe as he walked out of the room.

After a while, the other egos were up, do to Wilford, barging into everyone’s rooms and bouncing up and down on their bed. Now they were sitting in the living room, giving and receiving gifts that they bought for each other. All of the teen egos were sitting on the floor giving each other gifts, before hearing stomping footsteps, causing them to look up and see Magnum with a big smile on his face as he sat down next to them, holding swords, bandanas and old guns wearing guns giant Santa hat . “Merry Christmas kids! ‘ere be me gift to ye!” holding out the weapons. “This here be fer our next adventure at sea. An’ I’d love to add two new members to me crew.” he added, looking at Yan and Randal.

The teens just smiled, happy to see a bit smile on his face, showing he was enjoying his first Christmas with them. “Th-thank you, Captain.” Eric smiled.

Randal then turned to Yan, holding a tiny box. “It’s… It’s not much but-.”

“It’s the thought, Randal.” Yan smiled, taking the small box. He gave him a small smile before opening it, finding a ruby ring staring back at her, causing her to gasp, looking at Randal in shock. “Randal you- you didn’t have to-!”

“I know how much you love rubies so-.” he could finish as Yan just pulled him close, kissing his cheek, and causing his face to turn red as the ruby.

Dark was standing behind the couch, before seeing a present with black wrapping paper and a blue now on the top right next to him. He turned to Wilford who gave him a big smile. “Merry Christmas Darky.”

Dark just smiled taking the gift from him, mouthing thank you as he began to open it, that revealed a black box. He then opened the box to find a bluestone amulet, one that rembled his red stone ring, that Wilford got for Celine.

“I didn’t want Dames to be left out,” Wilford whispered, pulling Dark close. “You like it?”

“I love it, Dear.” Dark smiled as he turned to Wilford, holding out a pink present. “Now it’s my turn.”

Wilford looked down at the box, carefully unwrapping it, finding a bag of all different colored suspenders and matching bowties, causing Wilford to gasp, looking at Dark. “Darky! I’ve been looking everywhere for these!” Wilford grinned, pulling Dark into a hug. “You spoil me!”

“That’s an understatement.” Dark joked hugging Wilford back.

After a while, everyone was done giving each other a gift except for Derek who was holding a big present with green wrapping paper, watching as Eric talked to the other egos laughing and smiling.

“He’s gonna love it Darlin’ you’ll see,” Ed said as he walked up, patting Derek’s shoulder. “You got this.”

Derek gave him a small smile and a nod, before looking back at his son, walking into the living room, ignoring how silent everyone got, looking at Derek with a smile. “H-Here son,” Derek whispered, getting Eric’s attention. “Merry Christmas.”

Eric watched as his father put the gift in front of him. “Th-Thank you p-pops.” Eric smiled, as he slowly unwrapped it, but he froze when he saw the picture on the box, finding that it was the very sewing machine he had wanted for months. “P-Pops you… You got m-me the-.”

“I know you’ve b-been wanting it for a while now so I-.” Derek froze when Eric suddenly got up and rammed into him, giving him a rib crushing hug.

“Th-This is th-the best Christmas gift e-ever!” Eric whispered, giving him a tight squeeze. “Th-Thank you!”

Derek just smiled hugging his son back. “Of course, son.”

Wilford smiled, before looking at Ed. He gave him a nod and a wink, as he clapped his hands together. “Oh, all this love makes me in a carol singing mood, Derek how about you break out that banjo you play beautifully?”

Derek’s smile wavered as he cast his eyes down. “Yeah uh… About that I-.”

Eric pulled away looking up at his dad in question along with the others. “What’s wrong? Did y-you miss p-place it? I’m s-sure p-papa can-.”

“N-No I…” Derek sighed rubbing the back of his head. “M-My last check… Was stolen wh-when I was walking to the bank and… Th-The only way I could afford to g-get you y-your gift was to…”

Eric’s smile vanished as he looked at the sewing machine and back at his dad. “You… Y-You sold it?… So you c-could-?”

“Yeah, I did.” Derek sighed, hearing a few people gasp.

“You… Y-You sh-shouldn’t h-have… I-I c-could of s-saved… P-Pops th-that was y-your favorite possession!”

“Son, your happiness comes first,” Derek argued resting his hands on Eric’s shoulders. “I’m sorry it took me a long time to realize that.”

“Yeah, besides I’m glad he got rid of it.”

Derek blinked, turning to Ed about to question what he meant when he froze, seeing that Ed was holding a giant wrapped present.

“So that I could get you this.” Ed smiled, as he walked further in.

“Ed! God damn it! I-I told y-you n-not to-!”

“Yup ya did. But I decided not to listen.” Ed chuckled watching as Derek began to back away.

“N-No. I don’t need anything!” Derek said shaking his head. “Everyone here kn-knows this… They didn’t g-get me anything so you don’t-.”

“Oh about that pally uh.” Wilford interrupted, patting Derek’s shoulder, holding a small box. “I got you a gift.”

Derek’s shock only grew, looking from the present and back to Wilford.

“I got you something too!” King smiled, holding a present.

“Same here me lad!” Magnum agreed.

“So did I Mr. Derekson,” Oliver whispered holding yellow present.

One by one, all of the egos held out presents of all colors and shapes, causing Derek to step back, in shock, even Dark held with a gift.

“You’ve given us all a gift. It’s only fair you are given a gift in return.” Dark smiled, walking up.

Derek didn’t realize he was tearing up when he felt the hot liquid go down his cheek. He let out a shaky breath, looking down at the ground shaking his head. “I… I d-don’t deserve any of this I-.”

“A few days ago I watched you give away your prized possession just so you can get your boy a gift,” Ed argued, walking forward, holding Derek’s face. “You deserve to receive something with meaning just as much as everyone here.”

Derek smiled, holding Ed’s wrist, leaning into his touch as Ed wiped his tears away.

“Now, here you are,” Ed said as he pulled away, holding the present out.

Derek was hesitantly staring at it for the longest time, turning to the other egos who were nodding their heads in excitement. He sighed as he took the present from him. Slowly he began to unwrap it, finding an instrument case that was like his own but newer and shinier. His brow furrowed as he unclicked the lock and slowly opened it causing him to gasp.

It was the very banjo he saw in the music shop window, the one he himself had been looking at for a while. He quickly closed the case, pressing his hand over his mouth, as he teared up again, looking at a smiling Ed.

“You’ve been looking at it for a while now, so I took it upon myself to buy if for you,” Ed answered.

Derek shook his head, pulling his hand away. “Ed th-that was almost 13,000 dollars! Wh-Why would you-?”

“You forget you’re talking to a man who’s great a negotiating when it comes to sales.” Ed chuckled. “I was able to get it half the price… Do you like-.”

Ed froze when Derek pulled him into a kiss, where after a few seconds he kissed back. He then broke the kiss hugging the cowboy close. “I love you… So much… Gift or not.”

Ed smiled, giving him a tight squeeze. “I love you too. You deserve it.”

The other egos watched with smiles on their faces, that was until Wilford broke the silence. “Okay, my turn to give a gift!” He shouted receiving a few smiles laughs and an eye roll from Dark.

After Derek opened everyone’s gifts for him, Derek decided to watch as Eric showed Captain Magnum how to use a sewing machine. Before feeling a kiss on his cheek, causing him to smile, looking up to see Ed who walked around the couch, sitting next to him, pulling him close. “Merry Christmas Darlin’.”

“Merry Christmas Love,” Derek whispered resting his head on the cowboy’s shoulder.

“Oh! Before I forget.” Ed said quickly leaning down and pulling up a mettle cup with a twist lid, handing it to Derek. “It’s a thermal cup.”

Derek just smiled, holding the cup. “Just what you need to do, spend more money on me.” Derek joked setting it down. “Now it’s my turn.” Derek grinned reaching for a black box with a red bow. “Here’s my gift to you.”

Ed blinked, as he took the box from him. “Now you didn’t have to-.”

“After what you did today you’re gonna take it.” Derek smiled, nudging his shoulder. “Now open it.”

Ed sighed as he opened the box, looking in to find a black cowboy hat with matching boots. “Now hold on! I was gonna get these my-.”

“Beat you to it.” Derek chuckled, holding his hand. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas Darlin’.”

“Oh, Derek!” Wilford sang as he flops down next to him, causing them to jump. “You promised a Christmas song.”

“Y-Yeah p-pops try i-it out!” Eric said, handing his dad the banjo case. “L-Lets hear it.”

Suddenly the room was surrounded by egos, egos he considered as his family. He smiled as he pulled out the new banjo strumming it, the sound so beautiful it brought a smile to his face. “Any requests?”

After they all requested their song, they listened as Derek played, all enjoying each other’s company, and enjoying another wonderful year of Christmas.


End file.
